


Stolen Moments

by Yumicho



Series: Crabwise and Beyond [1]
Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Phai getting emotional, Sex, There will also be, and all the other things i will add with the time, and stuff, but that for later, lets start slow :D, mentions of Dragon Age II, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumicho/pseuds/Yumicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles about Alexander and Hephaistion. Linked to the work Crabwise, since they were born in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WASHING DISHES

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my dear readers :)
> 
> I decided to write short drabbles about our beloved Hephaistion and Alexander, preferably together, as a series to the work Crabwise. It's kind of necessary to read this story, simply to know how the characters are, so it would be easier to understand the situations, emotions, etc.
> 
> The drabbles aren't necessarily linked together, if some of them will be I will mention it in notes, as well as music that might have inspired me or added to the mood while writing.
> 
> I hope that someone will find a liking in these short works I will add from time to time. It would mean a lot to me! ♥
> 
> (Rating will probably change to E with time.)

People nowadays truly get way too addicted to technology. Even though it helps one to have an easier life, it can be a disaster if it stops working, at all. Just like it happened to them. Alexander just turned on the dish washer after supper when it suddenly gave away a strange sound – and stopped working, only to start leaking water all over the kitchen floor a few moments later. Alexander gave a strangled cry which startled Hephaistion and made him run madly into the kitchen from the living room where he made himself comfortable with a cup of tea only to find his husband standing there, both hands buried in his blond hair and a desperate expression on his face.

At first, the brunette didn't know what was going on but when he hurried to him and reached for his hands, pulling them down to see if he was injured and stepped right into a puddle of water – in socks, of course, because why not – he knew what was going on. But what he didn't get was why Alexander made such a drama out of it but after a few minutes of him talking or more like _babbling_ , about it being an early saturday evening and that no one would deliver a new dish washer for the whole weekend anymore and that the dirty dishes would pile up in the kitchen and that this was an utter disaster because he knew how much Hephaistion loved his kitchen to be neat and clean – did he take a breath at least once during his rant?, the younger man asked himself now – he looked at him in silence. So that was the problem. Alexander was afraid of Hephaistion's holy place getting dirty because the dish washer was out of function. Well, it _was_ bad because instead of simply turning it on, they would have to wash the dishes themselves right now which wasn't a problem for him, at all, but by the way Alexander's mouth fell open when he saw how the other rolled up his sleeves, he didn't expect that. He almost looked horrified.

But Hephaistion didn't pay attention to him for long before he started to let clear water pour into the sink and added soap, sorting the dishes to neat piles. Plates, glasses, cups and cutlery. He would start with the glass, move to the cups, then the plates until he would finish with the cutlery, just like he learned from his grandma back at home. The thought made him smile fondly and he allowed himself to drown in memories for a few short seconds but he quickly pulled himself out of them again and looked at Alexander, that smile still on his face before he mentioned him to join him, asking him whether he wanted to wash or dry the dishes, the smile turning into a teasing grin – because Alexander for sure wouldn't want his royal paws to get dirty, right? But Hephaistion wouldn't have been Hephaistion if he wouldn't have known how his husband would react, so he simply stepped to the side when a determined expression formed on the blond's face, only seconds before he took his husband's place and pushed his hands into the water, almost burning himself. His quiet whimper only made Hephaistion feel warmer inside than he already did.

And so it came that the both of them were standing in the kitchen, side by side, washing their dishes for the first time in their life – simply, because technology decided to give up. And for some cheesy and domestic reason, Hephaistion was grateful for that.  
It took them quite some time, simply because Hephaistion was too strict with his husband and instructed him to wash some plates anew only to polish the hell out of them himself afterwards, but it was fun. From time to time, their shoulders touched and they threw each other a warm glance and when Alexander turned his gaze away with a small smile on his lips, the brunette's heart melted.

He looked at him and the moment his eyes fell upon the blond's face, his heart started to beat even faster than before. He didn't know why it happened, all of a sudden, right in their kitchen, but it pounded inside of his chest and his whole body got warm as if Alexander just set him on fire. But he didn't. He just stood there, his hands in the dirty water, the foam already colored in an ugly shade of yellow, with this familiar frown on his face, his tongue between his lips, slightly pushed out as if it was an effort for him to wash the plate he currently had in his hands. His arms were moving and Hephaistion could only guess how hard his hands had to work on the poor piece of porcelain by the way his muscles were working – and the sight was overwhelming right now because he realized once again that all of this was his. This man was only his, for him and _only_ for him and this knowledge threatened to make his legs give in but before he could drown in this huge amount of utter love he felt right this moment, Hephaistion noticed a smudge of foam smeared across Alexander's cheek. It covered his stubbly cheek and a part of his cheekbone without the blond realizing it – and it looked so adorable that the brunette let out a deep, content sigh. Alexander might have looked threatening, with his broad body, frown on his face for most of the time which made him appear quite intimidating, but at the end of the day, he was his beloved husband and in moments like these, the younger man felt like the happiest human being walking on mother earth. And he probably was.

Quickly drying his hands with the towel, Hephaistion dropped it and carefully cupped Alexander's face who looked at him surprised, but he didn't let his husband say anything and instead pressed his lips against the other's in an endearing kiss, keeping his eyes closed while his fingers massaged his nape. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but the brunette held it, kept Alexander firmly but yet tender in his grip, until he released him again, kissing the tip of his nose. What he didn't do was to wipe away the foam which Alexander fortunately didn't notice. Hephaistion kept his eyes on the smudge for a moment, smiling, before he nudged Alexander's shoulder with his own at his open confusion and the question if something was wrong.

„Nothing. Let's finish the dishes.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music: Wolf Larsen - Kitchen Door


	2. SHOWER TIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> here it is: another drabble! It got pretty long, not drabble-ish at all, but I hope you don't mind. The rating goes up with this chapter as well as it contains explicit content, I couldn't help myself, sorry. :x
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and like always, I am very happy and grateful for any criticism or commendation I will get. <3

The best thing ever after a long day at university was a hot shower, Hephaistion was sure that everyone would agree with him to that. Especially when this particular day – like today – had been totally stressful and sucked balls. Literally. No one had been listening to him, not when they divided up into groups, neither when they started to work in said groups. He had had the perfect solution for the project, but who would listen to the _pretty blue eyed boy_ sitting in the last row, never meeting with the others for studying because he, in fact, never studied? Ugh, sometimes it really sucked to be naturally talented.

But well, the day was over, a super nice weekend with Alexander was awaiting him and the first thing he planned to do was to take a hot shower. Oh yes, that would be so nice. That's why he sped up his movements of taking off his shoes in the hallway, only to peel his own body out of his leather jacket. God, soon he would have to wear his winterjacket as it was getting too cold for leather... Damn, he really prefered the summer. Sighing because of the cold weather, the brunette quickly walked over to the stairs and hurried upstairs but stopped dead in his tracks in front of the doors to his and Alexander's bedroom when he heard running water coming from the bathroom ensuite. For a moment, his eyes widened in surprise because he didn't expect Alexander to be at home already since he usually had to work longer on fridays because of deadlines which were due before the weekend, but this truly was a nice surprise – it meant that they would spend even more time together and it was making him happy.

Smiling, he entered the bedroom quietly without making sound, noticing relieved that the door to the bathroom was opened so that he could sneak inside after he dropped his sweater on top of the bed, making a note in his mind to put it into the laundry basket later because he hated chaos, especially at the place he slept. The same went for his jeans, but he quickly forgot about everything when he entered the bathroom only in his shorts and found Alexander in the shower, completely naked. Sure, he should have expected that since he already heard the water running, but actually _seeing_ it almost made his legs give in. 

Alexander was standing in their separate shower, the glass doors weren't completely closed so that he had a nice view on his lover's glorious, well sculpted body. That sight made him swallow as his mouth watered almost immediately and he couldn't help but stare for a few moments as his lover let the water run over his body, his head put back in his neck with his eyes closed. He just stood there and let the water wash over him and even though Hephaistion wanted to open his mouth and say something, show him that he was there, at home, already, he couldn't – his throat was dry and he couldn't get a single word out. But at least his body was functioning pretty perfectly as he approached the shower, kicking off his shorts in the meantime, completely ignoring them. His eyes were fixed on the figure in front of him for the whole time, even when he slipped into the shower himself, still unnoticed by Alexander who slowly started to move his hands over his chest, probably in an attempt to wash himself. He almost gasped when he got close to his lover and the hot water hit him, but he swallowed the gasp down by gently pressing his lips to the other's shoulder, feeling how Alexander tensed for a moment but when he let his arms wander to his stomach and hugged him from behind, he visibly relaxed and even leaned into his touch as he recognized his younger lover only by touch. 

Hephaistion didn't say anything as he kept kissing his wet skin, gently dragging his tongue over the water droplets, licking them away, while his hands were slightly massaging Alexander's hard stomach, feeling how his muscles tensed beneath his fingertips, but he soon moved his hands back to the other's shoulders and gently started to scratch him, slowly but firmly dragging his nails over his wet skin. The blond shuddered at that which made Hephaistion grin because he knew exactly how much his lover loved it to have his back scratched, that's why he continued doing so, moving his hands in circles while his lover kept letting out those sweet, little moans which slowly made his blood flow into southern regions. Hephaistion wasn't even ashamed for that, because: Who could blame him that his body reacted to this Adonis? To his very personal Adonis, which only made him more addicted to him... Ah, Hephaistion truly was deep into this and he had a very hard proof for this right between his legs. It was embarrassing that he got so hard in a matter of minutes, but it really wasn't his fault. Alexander was simply perfect, from the inside as well as from the outisde and his perfect body was simply making things to him, especially now when he had him naked in front of him, showing him with his little noises that he liked what the brunette was doing to him. It was only natural that his body reacted to him.

That's why he simply forgot about his shame and slowly moved his hands to Alexander's front again after he finished scratching him and plastered his chest to the broad back, pressing his hard erection to the firm ass in front of him while his fingers continued tracing invisible lines on the stomach, slowly moving to the muscular chest where his fingerstips started to rub in alluring motions over the hardened nipples. Hephaistion liked to imagine they hardened due to his touches and when Alexander slightly moaned after their hips collided, Hephaistion knew that he was on the safe side. Alexander definitely wanted him – of course he did, but he for sure wouldn't push him away now. It gave him a feeling of secureness to know that Alexander wanted it equally – and he was fully convinced when he let his right hand roam down to his lover's cock which was fully hard by now. He grinned and reached over for a gel, only to squeeze some of it into his palm which he quickly warmed up in his hands by rubbing them against each other before he started to wash his lover thoroughly.

Hephaistion's hands moved slowly over Alexander's back, taking in the feeling of his hard muscles under his palms, the way they slid over his slick skin. It was so soft and warm, so familiar that the brunette couldn't help himself but lean over and press his lips against the nape in front of him, tasting Alexander's unique savor beneath the water and soap the blond seemed to have used beforehand. His taste and the smell that was coming off of him in waves was making Hephaistion weak in the legs and before he could stop himself, he gently bit down on Alexander's nape, making him moan at the sudden violence against his skin, causing the brunette to grin and only continue marking him. It always made him feel good to see the marks on Alexander's skin, which made him proud of himself because everyone would be able to see that he was off limits. After all, suit and tie couldn't hide every hickey he gave him... and Hephaistion knew exactly where to place them so they would be seen.

After a few moments more, in which the only audible things were the running water mixed with Alexander's soft moans, Hephaistion moved his hands to Alexander's chest and washed his skin there as well, down to his stomach with slow and intense movements. By the way his lover shuddered against him, he could tell that he liked it a lot and when he gripped his hips hard, pulling him back to himself so that his own hard cock was trapped between his stomach and Alexander's ass, both of them let out a gasp which told the other that way more was about to come. And it made Hephaistion bite down on his lip in anticipation.

Licking his abused lip only seconds later, Hephaistion wrapped his fingers slowly around Alexander's manhood, giving it a slight squeeze. God, the blond was so hard for him that it almost drove him insane, he felt so hard and soft in his hand at the same time, the velvety skin feeling heavenly in his palm. If he could, he would stroke him forever, but he knew that this wouldn't be enough for Alexander, that's why he kissed his way from his shoulder over his neck to his ear, living hickeys on his way, before he gently bit down on the blond's earlobe and slightly pulled at it with his teeth. 

„Would you like me to suck on that hard rock beauty now?”, he asked out of breath, murmuring right into Alexander's ear who threw his head into his neck at that, letting out a breathless moan as he leaned his head against Hephaistion's shoulders, keeping his eyes closed while he bit down on his lip hard. And yes, Hephaistion didn't need any more confirmation for his coming actions, even less when he started to grind against Alexander, making him moan softly. He loved his voice, he simply loved it when he vocalized his desire. And hell, he did right now. He almost put on a show and the brunette literally got off on that. 

Just as he started to rub his cock against the crack of his lover's ass, the latter suddenly turned around to look at him and when Hephaistion saw the pure lust written on his face, he almost fainted. The expression on Alexander's face was so _intense_ that it made him swallow and kiss him. _Hard_. Hephaistion literally lunged forward at him, cupping his face with both of his hands and clashed their mouths together, kissing him as if this was the only purpose in his life. Alexander immediately opened his mouth for him, accepting his demanding tongue which immediately licked over his lips right into the velvety heat of his mouth, the same time as Alexander slung his arms around his waist and moved his tongue against the brunette's, literally kissing him breathless. Alexander's pure taste almost drove him mad and made him pull at his lower lip with his teeth as he broke the kiss, simply because he had to take a deep breath.

Panting hard, both of them, they stood in front of each other for a moment, only staring into the other's eyes, before Hephaistion finally made a move again and slowly started to sink down onto his knees while he kissed his way down, covering Alexander's body in feathery kisses, only here and there sucking a mark into the wet skin. By now, his heart was thundering madly in his ears and the only thing he could hear was its beat, mingled with the rushing water. And it only intensified when he finally kneeled on the cold tiles, Alexander's proudly erect cock right in front of his eyes, making the blood in his veins roar with desire – and without thinking twice about it, he braced his hands against his lover's thighs and swallowed his cock in one go until its head hit the back of his throat and his nose met the lower stomach in front of him. He groaned at the feeling of that heavy cock on his tongue, enjoyed how it pushed it down, weighing so deliciously in his mouth that he simply _had_ to swallow around him, making himself as tight as possible for Alexander. He closed his eyes as he felt how they started to burn from the stretching of his mouth, the penetration of his throat, but he loved it. Fuck, he truly loved sucking Alexander off because the latter always got off on it so good, rewarding Hephaistion with his hot semen which he always swallowed greedily if not wished ulterior by his lover. Just like always, he couldn't wait to taste him again this time, but he also wanted to get properly marked by him, wanted to feel Alexander covering him in his come, showing him that he only belonged to him. And lord, alone the imagination made Hephaistion's cock throb in anticipation.

As he took his lover particularly deep down his throat, he felt how Alexander's legs shook uncontrollable and the whimper he let out was... wow. Hephaistion opened his eyes even though he wanted to keep them closed as the water was spraying right into his face, recoiling from the blond's body where it hit his skin, but it was worth it to blink against the water when he saw the expression on his face. One second was enough to make him close his eyes again and work on his cock even more intense until he felt how Alexander sagged a bit against the tiles, as his legs gave in. Hephaistion immediately released him from his mouth and wrapped his fingers around the base of his manhood, stroking it slow and intense while he licked the underside of the head, his eyes now fixed on Alexander's. His lover was constantly looking at him, which he noticed now, not taking his eyes off of him for even a second and the fact that he literally _observed_ him was only adding to Hephaistion's own arousal. He simply loved it when Alexander was watching him, no matter when or where. The feeling of his eyes on him was sending sparks of arousal right down to his own cock and this time was no different. The brunette gripped his own manhood with his free hand and stroked himself lazily, still lapping at the tip of Alexander's cock which was rock hard by now and when he pressed the flat of his tonue against the slit, he could clearly taste the precome even through the water washed away most of it.

Hephaistion just opened his mouth to ask how Alexander wanted to come, but the latter's shaking hand found its way into his wet hair where it gripped him hard, trying to push him closer to his cock again. It seemed like someone still didn't have enough of the hot tightness of his throat, but well, who was he to say no to that? The desire on the blond's face was so clearly readable that he just had to give in to the pushing and swallowed him down again, groaning around the cock in his mouth when he heard Alexander's moan which almost could count as a sough – and it went right through his whole body as if thunder struck him. It didn't take him long to make Alexander come, though, because as soon as he let go of his own manhood only to cup his lover's balls with his now free hand and started to massage it, Alexander's cock started to pulse inside of his mouth, making it water even more if it was still possible, but before he could back off, the blond already reached his climax and shot the first spout of come onto his tongue after he pushed himself even deeper into the brunette's tight throat with a loud shout, only to paint Hephaistion's cheeks with it after the latter pulled away and closed his eyes, stroking the manhood with hard and fast movements of his hand through his orgasm until Alexander's legs were shaking even more. He leaned his head back against the cold tiles and panted hard while Hephaistion licked the last remains of come off of his cock, but the blond quickly got himself back together and gently rubbed his thumb over his cheek with a pleased smile on his lips, washing his own semen from his lover's face. Hephaistion immediately leaned into the touch and tilted his head to the side, turning it until he was able to suck Alexander's thumb between his lips, gently biting down on it which made the blond man gasp and himself grin dirty.

Hephaistion felt incredibly pleased with himself when he saw the dilated pupils of his lover, but as much as this sight was making him happy – his cock was literally screaming for attention as it twitched impatient when he grazed its tip with his fingertips. So he definitely had to do something against it. That's why he got up slowly, licking Alexander's stomach in the process until he reached his mouth and let the blond taste himself on his tongue a bit until he nonchalantly pushed his groin against Alexander's. He was driven by desire now, his mind was completely drained and fogged and the only thing he wanted was to get off. Badly. He didn't even think straight anymore.

“I want to fuck you”, is why he blatantly said, right into his face while his cock twitched against Alexander's who slightly groaned at his words. It made Hephaistion sober up a bit and for a moment, he was able to get through the haze in his brain, because after all, he didn't get to be on top very often so maybe Alexander was about to say no? But just as he leaned back to tell him that it was okay if he didn't want to, he met his lover's blown eyes and licked his lips when Alexander wordlessly pushed a bottle of oil into his hand which he pulled from the small shelf in their shower and turned around. Hephaistion swallowed hard at the sight he was rewarded with: Alexander bracing himself against the wall with both of his hands, his forehead leaned against the tiles while his legs were spread and his ass presented to him.

Hephaistion slightly whined at that before he tried to gain control over himself again which was pretty hard by now. His instincts took over and the only thing he wanted was to bury himself as deep as possible in that tight heat of his lover, but he knew that he had to take it slow and quickly slickened his fingers with the oil, only to push one of them into Alexander's tight hole after he licked over the small opening with a few laps of his tongue, relaxing him this way because he knew how much the blond liked to get rimmed by him. And he was right: Alexander moaned in delight and moved his ass back against him, demanding more – and Hephaistion gave it to him by finally inserting his fingers into him. He did it carefully, though, since he was still able to think rationally enough not to hurt him and stretched him by fucking him first on one, then on two fingers, while he pulled them out almost completely to play with his entrance, making him lose up this way, only to push them back in again. Alexander breathed hard during the stretching and when Hephaistion made another hickey on his neck he moaned so sweetly that he simply couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his fingers out and oiled his manhood generously before lining it up with Alexander's entrance, slowly pushing in.

Bit by bit, the blond's body swallowed him deeper while Hephaistion had a hard time to control himself. He was so mad from desire that he didn't even notice how he dug his fingers into Alexander's hips, keeping him in place as he worked his hips in circling motions, getting deeper into the other until their bodies met, which only made Hephaistion's grip tighten more. It for sure would bruise, but right now he couldn't think about any consequences. He just wanted to fuck the hell out of his lover, _now_.

When he bottomed out, he thought that he heard Alexander whisper something that sounded like a _damn, that feels amazing_ , but he wasn't quite sure thanks to his blood that was roaring in his ears now, but when his lover let out a sharp cry as he hit his prostate, Hephaistion knew that he was enjoying himself very well. Which was good, because the brunette wanted to make him feel as good as possible, giving him the pleasure he deserved, especially in moments like these when he let his younger lover having his way with him. 

“Are you okay like this?”, Hephaistion got out with his last willpower as he gently started to massage the hips under his hands, as if apologizing for bruising them which caused him to worry for a moment, but Alexander quickly nodded, obviously not able to vocalize his answer, making Hephaistion proud of himself. It was good to know that he could take the blond's breath away. It made him feel warm inside and he already wanted to expand his thoughts, but fortunately – because seriously, this would have totally killed the mood – Alexander turned around and looked at the brunette from the corner of his eyes and the expression on his face ripped him out of his thoughts. He looked so utterly _horny_ that Hephaistion couldn't help himself but start thrusting into him, driving his cock deep inside of his lover who moaned at that in such a desperate way that his movements only gained speed. He couldn't stop his hips from pounding against Alexander's ass and the sound of skin on skin, flesh meeting flesh, kept him going. His vision went white as he fucked as intense as never before, in deep and hard strokes. The desire in his veins drove him mad, literally and by now he could only think about his own release. He wanted to spill his semen inside of that perfect ass which he owned right now, fucking fast and ferocious and which tightened so perfectly around him when he hit Alexander's prostate, making him scream in pleasure. 

Grinning, Hephaistion gripped his hips again and kept the position, pounding into him in the right angle until he saw from the corner of his eyes how Alexander's right hand slid down from the wall between his legs where he took a tight grip around his own cock. God damn it, the thought alone that he got him hard another time almost sent Hephaistion off of the edge but he held himself back in the last second and fucked slower into the body in front of him, but now even harder instead. Alexander was moaning so loudly that it sent shivers down the brunette's spine and when he hit the other's prostate particularly hard which caused Alexander to clench tightly around him – a sign for Hephaistion that he was coming into his hand right this moment – he couldn't keep himself together anymore and moaned his lover's name while he threw his head back into his neck, his hips still moving in short, erratic thrusts as he released his semen deep inside of him. It almost made him black out, the intensity of his orgasm was overwhelming and his last thought before he closed his eyes completely exhausted and leaned his forehead against his lover's shoulderblade, breath leaving his mouth in sharp gasps, was, that he was the one and only allowed to mark Alexander like this – and this was all he needed to know right this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Natasa, for the interesting conversation we had. ;)
> 
> music: Jacquees - Feel It


	3. ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is a present for my precious and very own _Alexander_.  
>  I'm sorry to have disappointed you when you opened your advent calendar tonight and had to wait, but here is your little present and I hope that you will like it, at least a bit.
> 
> To my readers:  
> Of course I hope that you will like this little work of mine as well. Enjoy reading it!
> 
> Merry Christmas to everyone. <3

Christmas always had been a special time for Hephaistion. The warmness of the house, caused by the crackling fire in the fireplace, the holiday decorations, mostly held in red and gold, sparkling in the light of hundreds of candles, placed here and there in the whole interior. Outside, reindeers were shining with their electrical lights, reflecting in the thick blanket of snow which was covering the whole nature. Ever since he could remember, he loved this time of the year.

Now, it wasn't any different.

It was completely white outside again, but there weren't any reindeers. Instead, a huge snowman was watching over the backyard, his wooden arms outstretched into the sky while fresh snow was falling, covering the plants even more, deepening their slumber until they would revive in spring in their old, well known beauty. A fire was crackling in the fireplace in the living room as well, warming up the house and creating a cozy atmosphere. When Hephaistion thought about the pillows that were lying on the fluffy carpet in front of it, only waiting for him and Alexander to dive into them after dinner, a smile appeared on his face. In fact, he was smiling all of the time, ever since they decorated the Christmas tree two days ago. Ever since then, he had been busy with preparing the food, but he loved it, especially since Alexander had been by his side, helping him with everything – all the time.

Even now, he was helping Hephaistion with putting the plates and glasses into the dish washer after they ate dinner, their stomachs being stuffed full. The brunette had the feeling that he could barely move by now and only the prospect of cuddling with his lover made him finish his tasks, because really – what the two of them created had been way too good. Alone the duck breast had been so _perfect_ that Hephaistion almost ate himself into heaven, not to mention the different kinds of salads and cabbages they had, along with meat and potatoes, even sausages. Sweet Jesus – literally – this was the best Christmas Eve in time. In all the twenty-six years of his life, a single day hadn't been so perfect like this one was; and it didn't even end yet, a whole evening was still ahead of them, full of time to spend together.

With a fond smile on his face, Hephaistion put the last plate away and turned the dish washer on while Alexander was drying his hands right before preparing two glasses of wine. Hephaistion kissed the other's smooth cheek – freshly shaved, especially for the holidays – and went over to the living room where a plate full of selfmade cookies and gingerbread was already awaiting them. To be honest, he had no idea how to fit them inside of himself anymore, but with the help of some wine and warm punch, it for sure would work out.

When his lover joined him after a few moments in which he stared into the fire, loosing himself in imagination about what was yet to come this month, Hephaistion made himself comfortable on the pillows and tapped on the free place next to him, motioning Alexander to sit down next to him and as soon as the latter did so, they entwined their legs together and cuddled against each other while Hephaistion let out a content sigh. This was exactly what he needed, what he _always_ had needed.  
Even Emma and Kadar had rolled themselves together close to them, Emma with her nose buried in the carpet, probably on a hunt after some crumbs while Kadar was soundly asleep on his pillow, lying on his side with his paws stretched away from his small, chubby body.

This was his little family and it was perfect like this. Maybe someday, their family would grow a bit, maybe through humans, maybe through more four-paws, and he would _love_ that, but for now, right in this moment, everything was perfect like it was. He was together with the love of his life and nothing was going to tear them apart, literally anything was able to do so and a bright future was awaiting them. 

Hephaistion cuddled closer to Alexander and hid his nose in the crook of his neck, discretely inhaling his lover's scent which made the latter purr a bit as he loved it when the brunette did that. It made him smile and close his eyes, simply enjoying the moment of utter peace.   
Tomorrow, everything would look a bit different as Alexander's parents would come, along with the twins as well as Leander, so it would literally be a full house with not even the slightest bit of peace. But it for sure would be perfect. Hephaistion only wanted to see everyone happy, sitting at the table and eating his food, chitchatting about everything and anything at the same time... Oh, how he had missed this feeling of simply being a part of a family. He realized that every year anew, as the time he spent with Alexander still seemed to be like a dream. He felt so loved, so welcomed, that it sometimes made his heart ache from happiness and everytime he realized that – which mostly happened around Christmas, wasn't that ironic? – he was so incredibly grateful for being allowed to actually _have_ all of this. That he deserved it and was worth of it.

This thought brought tears of happiness into his eyes and to hide them, he turned his face even more into Alexander's neck, now half way lying on top of him. The warmness and closeness to his lover made him feel all boneless and relaxed, so that he didn't even think about anything else anymore. The only thing that mattered right now was to spend this day with Alexander, nothing more. To spend Christmas with the person he loved more than himself, more than his own life.

„Merry Christmas, my love“, is why he murmured sleepy while his eyes roamed over to the Christmas tree where the presents were lying beneath the green branches full of red and gold balls, still untouched, only waiting for them to unpack them. But that was for later. Right now, the only thing Hephaistion wanted was to feel the love everyone was talking about around these days – and when Alexander tightened his grip around him, as if he could read his mind, he knew that this really was true. Christmas was the feast of love and with Alexander by his side, Hephaistion was the luckiest human being walking on this earth. And he wanted it to stay like this. 

Preferably forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music: Ellie Goulding - Your Song


	4. TAKE HIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short drabble contains Dragon Age II. It isn't really necessary to know anything particular about the game, it is just important to know that Fenris is a former slave who suffered heavy forms of abuse and lives freely in Hawke's company now (at least when you play the game like that).
> 
> Hephaistion is simply being over emotional over a computer game while playing. That's all. That's the story of this drabble.
> 
> Hoping that I am not spoilering anyone, I hope that someone will read and like this short work. It was fun writing it and letting Hephaistion express those emotions that were boiling inside of me when I played it myself. ;)

„ _Take him_? What the heck is that supposed to mean? Who would even _do_ that?!“

His eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened in a disbelieving scowl, Hephaistion was sitting on the fluffy carpet in the living room, staring at the screen in front of him. His hand stopped midway, right in the air, from where it originally wanted to grab a fistful of chips from the bowl that was standing next to him under the observant watch of Kadar's eyes. The pug was lying a few steps away from him on his blanket and tried to look incurious but Hephaistion knew it better. There was hunger written on the dog's face and as soon as he would let the bowl out of his eyes, Kadar would devour himself into coma.

But since he _didn't_ let the bowl out of his eyes, he could concentrate on other things. Like his game, for example. He didn't know what kicked him into playing Dragon Age II again, but he somehow did and now he was drowned inside of this amazing story once more and regretted it more than anything else, especially now.His male mage Hawke was on a mission with his elven companion Fenris, just about to kick the latter's former slave master's ass when this one stupid option popped up which he could choose if he wanted to.

_Take him_

„What is this shit?!“, Hephaistion yelled again, not able to grasp what he actually read. Hawke should give Fenris away? _His_ Fenris? His little Broody who liked him despite the fact that he was a mage even though he loathed mages? Heck, he tried so hard to make the two of them become friends! Lovers, even – in the later process! And what was now? Now this stupid game suggested him to fucking _give him away_? Oh no. Oh _no_!

Furiously, Hephaistion put the controller down, took the bowl and put it on top of the table – just in case – before he stomped onto the floor twice, letting out a growl. Yes, he was behaving stupid right now. And yes, he knew that. But what could he do? Fenris was probably his most beloved fictional character, ever! Reading such a suggestion really made him feel distressed so that he didn't know what to do now. At least Alexander went to the grocery store so that he didn't witness all of this. Phew, that was something. But on the other hand, he wasn't there to comfort his lover. And yes, Hephaistion needed comfort right now. Tons of it.

Like on autopilot, he went to the office room and opened his laptop, determined to find out what happened with Fenris after taking this option even though he would _never_ do it. Never. Heck, he would rather resign from the platin trophy if it was necessary. With shaking hands, he automatically typed the instruction for the scene on the video platform he always used and clicked on it as soon as it loaded, watching with a horrified expression what happened. How Fenris couldn't believe what happened. How he bowed his head. How he accepted his fate. How Hawke's betrayal of trust completely broke him.

Without being able to stop himself, Hephaistion felt how his eyes started to burn. It hurt. Oh god, it hurt so much – and yes, he _still_ knew that he was behaving stupid but he didn't care. He always had had a strong connection to fictional characters, be it from books or games or movies. As soon as he took a liking in them, they became something like a friend to him. He read stories about them, canon or non-canon, he even wrote things himself and drew. He simply got interested in background stories and what-ifs. And this is where it had gotten him to – to complete madness.

„Nooo!“, he exclaimed and let the laptop snap shut with a loud thud, getting up from his chair so abruptly that it rolled back until it hit one of the book shelves where Alexander and him kept some folders with important documents. It devastated him. It completely devastated him and when he returned to the living room and – _as a matter of course_ – took one of the other options, the one where Hawke told the asshole slave master that Fenris was a free man, causing the two of them to grow even more fond of each other, he started to sob. And he _still_ knew that he was being stupid. He was an idiot. But he didn't care. He just couldn't understand how anyone was able to hurt this precious little character in such an awful way.

He still didn't care when Alexander came back home, dropping the grocery bags on his way to the kitchen when he spotted his lover sitting on the floor with puffy red eyes, still sobbing occasionally, storming over to him and embracing him in one of those tight and warm hugs the brunette loved so much.

He definitely didn't care when a couple of days later, he found himself face to face with a life size Fenris pillow Alexander ordered especially for him.

Alexander definitely didn't care about the fact that there were sleeping three of them in their bed now. Because the only thing he cared about was to make Hephaistion happy.

And Hephaistion was happy, especially after he managed to finish the game and Fenris and Hawke had their happy ending, at least in his opinion, while Alexander was sitting next to him, holding his hand through the whole credits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> music: Dragon Age II - Soundtrack


	5. N U M B N E S S

It was cold outside.

No, it was – in fact – icy outside and every sane human being was sitting at home by the fire place or any other warm place behind closed doors, surrounded by the people they loved and who loved them back. 

Being inside with his family sounded very appealing also to Hephaistion, but instead of spending this wonderful Christmas Eve with Alexander and their kids at home, he was stumping through knee-deep snow that was soaking the fabric of his pants more and more with every second that passed. His legs were so cold by now that they went completely numb, just as his feet – not even his winter boots were able to keep the humidity away from them which for sure made them be totally frozen by now. When he tried to move his toes he couldn't even say for sure if they moved, as cold as they were, but he somehow didn't care, just like he didn't care about his fingers which were equally numb and so stiff that he wouldn't be able to unwind them from the shaft of the axe he was currently holding in his steely grip.

This day had been a disaster. For the first time in his life, Hephaistion decorated the Christmas tree with real candles. Like, made from wax and real fire. Which he never did before. But Alexander had asked him to make this Christmas special, since it was the first real Christmas with their twins who were waddling around the place – and of course he wasn't able to as much as think 'No' when his husband looked at him with those warm Bambi eyes and that pleading expression on his face. So he agreed.

And of course it had to end in a whole and utter disaster.

Caused by – who else? – Emma, who thought that it was a good idea to chase Kadar around the living room, despite the fact that Hephaistion had locked them out of said room, just to avoid what actually happened in the end – his dog running against the tree, making it fall over, and burn. 

Yes. The Christmas tree started to burn. No jokes on this one.

He didn't even know how those devils got inside of the living room since he was sure that they weren't able to open doors by themselves – yet – but thankfully, Hephaistion had been quick enough to get the fire drencher and with Alexander's help they had been able to stop the flames from making too much damage but of course the tree was ruined afterwards. And of course Alexander hadn't been able to find a single tree in the city anymore when he went to buy new decorations.

Quinn had started wailing when she saw that the tree was gone and Luca joined her soon after which made their parents miserable. And when the brunette heard the deep, disappointed sigh that had left Alexander's chest, he had turned around and dressed himself. He wouldn't allow this Christmas to be any less than perfect. He would do literally anything to make it perfect.

And if this 'perfect' required him to dig his way through the snow to the parts of the forest in the back of Alexander's property to get a damn tree, then he would do so. No matter how cold it was, no matter if he would be sick tomorrow. He would get this tree, even if it would be the last thing he would do.

~*~

And it almost was.

It had taken Hephaistion five hours to get back home. 

At first, he hadn't been able to find a good tree and when he finally found one that fit to his imaginations, he almost collapsed while chopping the trunk. God damn, that had been a very stubborn trunk, but eventually, he had managed to cut it down – and almost collapsed again while first dragging it and then carrying it on his shoulders back home.

Hephaistion's clothes were completely drenched when he reached the porch to their house, his breath was ragged and dispensed into small, white clouds in front of his mouth when he leaned over to brace his hands on his knees, trying to take deep breaths. His vision started to get a bit blurry after half of the way but he did it. He saved Christmas.

It didn't matter that his whole body was one single pain while being numb at the same time and this weird mixture made him want to sit down and never get up again. But he knew that he had to bring the tree inside, so he forced his clammy fingers to lift the tree once again but before he could open the door to the kitchen, it already got ripped open by Alexander who looked – well, wrought up to put it mildy.

„Hephaistion!“, he shouted and looked at him, his eyes roaming over his figure as if he was trying to check if the brunette was okay which he was probably doing for real. „Where the hell have you been?! I was worried sick!“

An apologetic smile formed on Hephaistion's lips as he pointed his finger at the tree, feeling pretty proud of himself although his exhaustion didn't allow him to feel very excited about it any longer. He just wanted to take a hot shower, dress in a few layers of very warm clothes and enjoy this evening. He deserved it.

„I had to make sure that we have a tree“, he answered and grinned when Alexander's eyes widened but apparently, this wasn't satisfying enough for his husband.

„I tried to call you, you didn't pick up your phone and then I noticed that you left it in the kitchen. God, Hephaistion. Don't do this again, I couldn't find you anywhere.“

The blond stepped outside and pulled Hephaistion into a tight embrace, rubbing his hands over his back in an attempt to warm him up but it was a lost case – he felt like an ice cube.

„Get inside“, Alexander's murmured into his ear and kissed his temple, before taking the tree. „I will bring this giant inside and you will go and peel yourself out of those clothes and take a shower. The last thing we need is for you to get sick.“

„Yes, daddy“, Hephaistion said and grinned before doing as he was told. Even if he wanted, he wouldn't be able to protest, simply because he was so tired and cold and hungry and cold and cold. He didn't even hear Alexander's reply to that anymore or feel his muscles working as he made his way through the kitchen to the hall and up the stairs, smiling when he heard his children's laughter from the living room before he reached their bedroom and entered the bath room which was connected to it. 

The brunette barely managed to get out of his clothes because they were glued to his skin and when he finally dropped them to the floor, they landed with a wet and heavy sound on the tiles. God, even his briefs were wet. How was this his life?

Shivering, Hephaistion got inside of the shower and turned the hot water on, moaning when it hit his frozen body and let it wash away the coldness for a few minutes in which he just stood there, his head hanging low and his eyes closed.

He made it. 

~*~

It took him over half an hour until he came back downstairs where he found Alexander in the living room, the tree standing proudly across the fire place while half of the decoration was already stuck to it. 

„You were fast“, the brunette said with a smile and picked up Luca from the floor when his son greeted him with his arms stretched out, demanding some attention from his father. In the meantime, Quinn was lying on the couch, cuddled tightly against Emma's thick fur. Hephaistion's eyebrows immediately shot up when he saw the dog lying there and he already opened his mouth to ask what this devil was doing here, when he saw the grin Alexander had on his face as he pointed on the lights.

Fake candles. Electric lights. No fire anymore.

„Just to be safe“, the blond explained and kissed his husband lovingly when the latter approached him and leaned his forehead against his collar bone, finally feeling at home.

„Merry Christmas, my love“, he mumbled and looked up with a fond smile, adjusting Luca on his hip before he kissed Alexander once more. Then, he turned around and put Luca back on the fluffy carpet where he was playing with some of Quinn's dolls.

„Now, let's get this beauty all dressed up so that we can celebrate.“

Alexander smiled at that and nodded in agreement, taking a step to the side so that Hephaistion was able to reach the ornaments as well and in unison, side by side, they started finishing decorating the tree just like it was supposed to be. 

Together, at Christmas, with their family, at home. 

In warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone. <3


	6. OFFICE SEX

Alexander was sitting at his desk when Hephaistion entered his office without knocking, knowing exactly that he was allowed to come in whenever he wanted to. He was the boss' husband, after all – so who should have the right to enter if not him?

That's why he didn't even blink when he opened the door, causing Alexander to look up with a frown on his face, obviously wanting to yell at the intruder for interrupting his work. But as soon as he saw who came in, his features softened and a smile spread itself on his face, which immediately made it look relaxed and younger. „Hephaistion! What are you doing here?“, he asked and put the pen away with which he was currently signing some papers, leaning back in his chair, the smile still on his lips.

But Hephaistion didn't smile. His face was indifferent when he closed the door in his back without turning around, his eyes fixed on his husband's. Reaching blindly behind him, he locked the doors with a small click. „You are working overtime“, he said calm and started to walk towards Alexander, fully noticing the way the latter was eyeing him from the top to the bottom and back. And hell, he knew that he was looking good. He was wearing the new suit Alexander bought him last week, perfectly fitting and grey which was underlining the bright color of his eyes and a matching tie to it with a white shirt beneath the jacket. The pants were accentuating his long legs which ended in chic, shining shoes. His short hair was styled and his face not shaved. He knew that Alexander liked his scruff.

„Yeah, I know“, Alexander sighed and braced his face in one of his hands while his elbow was resting on the desk. He looked exhausted and worn out but Hephaistion knew how important his work was and he had a really big deal on the hook which would be paid tomorrow. „But I only have to read two pages more and sign them and then everything is done“, he added and looked up when Hephaistion came to a halt behind him and put his hands on top of the broad shoulders in front of him. Two more pages? Well, that sounded really good because it meant that his husband would be ready soon and it immediately brightened up his mood. 

„That's good, because I missed you today“, he said with a sigh and started to massage Alexander with skilled hands, enjoying the raw feeling of the suit's fabric under his skin as he moved his hands in circling motions, adding just the right pressure. Alexander almost immediately started to sigh and closed his eyes, leaning back and relaxing his shoulders as soon as the brunette started his massage. „Oh man“, he sighed and smiled, „that's just what I needed.“

„I know“, Hephaistion replied with a chuckle and kissed the top of the blond hair. „Now read your papers and finish them so that we can go home. A surprise is waiting for you.“ 

„A surprise?“ Hephaistion had to oppress a grin when this one particular word caught his husband's attention right away, just like he expected. Heh, Alexander would never change. He always would be his predictable and so beloved husband. God, he truly loved him. His was crazy after him, even after all these years. „Yes. A surprise“, he repeated while keeping up with his massage. „I can tell you about it, though, if you can't wait. But you have to do your work.“

Alexander let out a sigh but knew better than to try to argue with his husband and just nodded, sitting up more straight in his chair as he continued his work. „As you wish, my love.“ The brunette smiled and slowly moved his hands over the visibily tensed shoulders as he observed how the pen which Alexander took back in his hand was following the lines he was currently reading.

„Well“, Hephaistion started and cleared his throat because a long speech was awaiting him. „I prepared a delicious dinner for you. Haute cuisine, but I won't say what exactly I prepared. A good wine to that of course, to relax you and while you will enjoy the aftertaste, I will go and prepare a nice, hot bubble bath. After all, you were working really hard this week and deserve a long bath. With me of course“, he added and wiggled his eyebrows even though Alexander couldn't see that. 

„Oh, that sounds really good“, his husband said and sighed in a content way, giving away how much he craved for that. But Hephaistion didn't finish yet.

„It will get even better. I will make sure that your body will be all nice and clean. I even bought the soap you love so much. Lemon flavored. And with that I will turn your body into a mountain of foam, rubbing it into your skin until it will be oily and slick. You like that, when my hands are sliding over your body, don't you? When they touch you everywhere. I love how hot your skin gets under my palms.“

Slowly, Hephaistion's hand slid down Alexander's front where they loosened up his tie and opened the first two buttons with skilled fingers, so that the latter could slide beneath the fabric to gently put some pressure over his collarbones, knowing exactly how much his husband loved to be touched by him. The latter immediately leaned back in his chair with a moan, arching his back, wanting more of the touches. 

And Hephaistion gave him what he needed. 

His fingertips grazed his nipples occasionally and when he felt how they got hard after a few seconds, a mean grin snuck on his face. But then he noticed how the pen in Alexander's hands had stopped moving, a clear sign that he wasn't concentrating on his work anymore. Such a little shit. Didn't he want to finish it only minutes ago? 'That' really made him angry now. He finally wanted his husband home. He hadn't been lying when he said that he missed him.

That's why he pinched his nipples hard and enjoyed the way Alexander gasped in surprise, arching his back once again. „Phai“, he moaned quietly and looked at him from half lidded eyes, but the brunette only shook his head and took his hands back, going back to massaging the shoulders. 

„You should fucking finish your work, Alexander, and not 'Phai' me“, he said in a harsh voice and pushed his husband down when he wanted to get up. „I want you to come home, Alexander. I want you to eat supper with me, to take a bath with me and then I want you to fuck me so hard that I will forget about the fact that I didn't feel your cock for a whole week.“

When his husband tensed at his words and muttered a 'fuck' under his breath, Hephaistion grinned inwardly and leaned down to flick the tip of his tongue against Alexander's ear before biting down on it. „And you want that, too. I know that you want to fuck my tight ass.“

„Phai, what are you doing?“, he heard Alexander's weak question when he slid his hands down his chest again, massaging the muscles, slightly scratching his belly. 

„I am taking what is mine“, he simply replied and without a warning, he pulled his hands out of Alexander's shirt, opened his belt only to push his right hand inside of his pants, feeling a half hard cock under his palm. „Oh fuck“, he murmured when he pressed his hand against his husband, which caused the latter to let out a hoarse moan and dig his fingers into the arm rest of his chair.

„You really want me. You want to bend me over the bathtub, spread my ass open for you and fuck right into me, right? You want to lose yourself in the tight heat of my body and come. And I want that too, Alexander“, he cooed and took his husband's cock into his hand, masturbating him with short and hard jerks of his wrist. At that, Alexander let out a breathless moan and literally melted beneath his touches, almost sinking into his chair while small puffs of breath left his mouth, getting louder and sharper the faster Hephaistion moved his hand. 

And well, what could he say – literally having his husband in his hand was doing its thing to him, too, because he felt how his own pants got tighter with every minute. But he wasn't the one to blame. It was simply the best thing ever to see the blond man coming apart because of him. The way he kept his eyes closed and his mouth fell open was encouraging and the hot pulsing of his cock so mouthwatering, that Hephaistion wanted to kneel down in front of him and taste his come on his tongue after letting him fuck his face fast and hard. 

But that wasn't for now. 

He wasn't patient enough for things like these, he was needy for his husband and he wanted him now. There was a reason while he came here, after all: getting his husband home to spend a nice and satisfying evening was his first priority. But maybe they were able to have a small appetizer before the proper meal.

The thought made Hephaistion grin and when Alexander's cock twitched in his hand, he bit down on his husband's neck, sucking a mark into his warm and delicate skin. He moaned at his taste, since this one particular flavor was everything he needed and yet it wasn't even near enough.

He needed more. He needed 'Alexander'.

Swallowing down a moan, Hephaistion turned his husband's chair around and looked him in the eyes, pleased as fuck when he saw the desire in the brown pools that were almost black. And the sight was the best thing that ever presented itself in front of his eyes. After all, it felt 'so good' to see what effect he had on him, how much his husband desired him. It made him feel proud and powerful, if not even mighty. And he would show the blond just that. 

„I actually wanted to wait until we would get home“, he explained with his eyes still fixed on Alexander who was licking his lips by now, and loosened up his tie because it somehow got really hard to breathe all of a sudden. It got hot in the office and feeling those brown eyes on him only made it worse. His body felt like it was on fire and he had to swallow hard even though his mouth was dry.

„But I can't let you go home like this. Just look at you. You are rock hard in your pants and I can see how much you want to fuck me. How could I allow anyone to see you like this?“

„You shouldn't“, Alexander replied hoarsely and licked his lips, eyes on Hephaistion's body until they reached his crotch where they came to a halt. A grin started to form on his face when he saw the bulge in the grey pants, but Hephaistion didn't give him any time to comment on that – he grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him up and as soon as Alexander was standing on his legs, he pushed him against the desk and lunged forward to capture his lips in a hungry kiss. 

The brunette didn't waste a second, immediately biting down on Alexander's bottom lip, hungrily moaning into his mouth when he slid his tongue inside of it, playing with the foreign and yet so familiar one. Alexander obviously wasn't any beter than him as he kissed him back with all he got, wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller body with his hands pressed against the firm ass, kneading it greedily. 

„Phai“, he panted in between two kisses, grinding against his crotch with his own to let him feel his hard cock. „I want you so much. I want you“, he repeated and wanted to pull Hephaistion even closer to him, obviously trying to kiss him again, but the latter couldn't wait anymore. His manhood was already hard in his pants and the throbbing hurt so much that he simply wanted his release. That's why he yanked Alexander's pants completely open and freed his cock, teasing it with some tugs while his free hand opened his own pants.

„Then take me“, he demanded, a dark look in his eyes before he lowered his pants down, just enough so that his ass was free, before he turned around and braced himself against the desk.

„Fucking take me. I want you to carry me to the car later. Can you do that, my love?“, he asked teasingly and wiggled his ass which obviously did its work – Alexander's eyes darkened even more and without waiting any longer, he pushed his husband against the desk and started to grind his cock between his buttocks, letting out quiet moans while doing so. He wanted to finally fuck that tight ass that was offering itself to him so delicious right now and since it was obvious that Hephaistion wanted the same, there was no need to waste any more time.

The brunette bit down on his lip so hard that it almost broke when he felt the blond's hard cock against his hole and the way his length was moving over it with every playful thrust of Alexander's hips. It was making the breath hitch in his throat because he knew what was about to come; something much, much better.

And Alexander didn't disappoint him.

Hephaistion barely heard the sounds the other made when he opened one of the drawers and frantically started to dig inside of it with one of his hands while the other was digging it's fingers into Hephaistion's hip at the verge of pain, but the latter didn't mind it – he loved it. It only showed him how impatient his lover was, how much he wanted him and that he couldn't wait to get inside of him.

Eventually, Alexander fished the bottle of lube out of the drawer and opened it with little grace but he didn't care about it, neither about the fact that some of the oily liquid got on the grey suit. Screw it, he would buy a new one.

With hasty moves and shaking hands, the blond coated his fingers generously with the lube, before he pushed two of them at once into Hephaistion's tight hole which caused the latter to hiss and turn his head a bit so that he could look at Alexander from the corner of his eyes.

„I don't need any preparation“, he growled and tried to push against his husband, but there was no way out. It made him angry because all he wanted was to feel his hard manhood being buried deep inside of him, but Alexander seemed to have other plans since he started to stretch him with practiced but fast moves, making sure that his lover wouldn't be hurting – and what he said made sense even to Hephaistion's lustful and foggy mind.

„Did you already forget about your plans? I want to bend you over the bathtub and fuck you open until you won't be able to walk anymore. We don't need you to fracture now“, he explained with a grin and licked his lips as he pulled his fingers out again, only to prepare his own cock. When Hephaistion heard the slick sounds of Alexander's hand massaging the oil into his skin, he swallowed hard and bit down on his bottom lip in anticipation. 

Finally. Finally he was about to get what he had been wanting for such a long time already.

„Are you ready?“, Alexander asked in a low yet caring voice as he lined his hard manhood up against the brunette's stretched and wet entrance, teasing him with pushing the tip of his cock slightly against him. 

„Get inside of me“, Hephaistion demanded and rutted back which caused his lover to finally slip past his muscle and slide deep inside of him until he was buried to the hilt. Both men let out a long moan at that, keeping still in their movements for a few moments just to enjoy the feeling of finally being connected like this again, but soon it wasn't enough anymore – for neither of them.

„God, you are so tight“, the blond man moaned breathless as he let both of his hands grip tightly at the hips which were displayed in front of him, for sure leaving marks on the smooth skin. Hephaistion also was very well aware of the fact that he would be bruised by tomorrow, but he loved it. He loved it when Alexander marked him down like that and whenever his masochistic side came through and made him press his finger into his flesh, making the pain of the bruise flare up again, he felt owned. 

And he loved it.

„Your fault. You didn't fuck me open for so long“, Hephaistion breathed out and wrapped his fingers around the edge of the desk to brace himself, because by the way Alexander's breath left his body, he knew that the blond had a hard time with collecting himself and that he was only holding back to prevent Hephaistion from feeling any pain. He loved his husband for that, really, but he wanted the pain right now. He needed it. 

„Come on, Alexander“, he cooed and started to move his hips in circling motions, driving Alexander deeper and deeper inside of him with that. „Fuck me like you mean it... I came all the way here so now I want a reward.“

Alexander only grunted at that and tightened the grip around Hephaistion's hip, but when the latter let out a unsatisfied whine, something inside of him snapped. That wasn't right. Hephaistion wasn't supposed to be unsatisfied, ever. It was his purpose to make him happy and fulfil his every wish.

„I will fuck you good“, the blond growled and snapped his hips forward which would have caused the desk to rut over the floor if it wouldn't have been fixed permanently to the floor. Hephaistion let out a deep moan and that, ripping his eyes open again and staring in front of him without seeing anything, but that wasn't necessary since Alexander made him see stars – literally.

The only thing that left the brunette's throat were uncontrollable moans and screams as Alexander started to fuck into him with earnest, not giving him a break. It seemed like his whine had been enough to awake his husband's most primal needs because the way he was pounding into him reminded him more of a feral animal than of a human being. 

And the sounds that the blond made were truly animalistic.

Apparently, Hephaistion hadn't been the only one who had missed his significant other – Alexander seemed to have missed him just as much. Especially his cock, which was tearing him apart with each and every thrust, sending jolts of arousal through his whole body.

And heck, his whole body felt like on fire. He had goosebumps covering almost all of his skin, his nipples were hard and his cock was leaking. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so aroused. 

„Alex...ander...“, Hephaistion whined again and lifted his head from where he had tried to cool his forehead against the desk, but before he could move much, he felt how his lover's hand wrapped itself around his neck and pushed him back onto the smooth surface, keeping him in place. The blue eyes widened at that because he didn't expect to get controlled like this right now but when Alexander's voice reached his ears, he almost came.

„Stay down and take it like the slut you are“, the blond growled low and tightened his grip a bit, making it harder for Hephaistion to breathe. „You wanted my cock, now take it. I know you can do it, you always can... my little bitch...“

He knew that he shouldn't react like he did to this, but Hephaistion couldn't help himself – he climaxed instantly without making a single sound, his hands were helplessly scratching over the desk, trying to get a grip on something because his orgasm was so intense that he almost blacked out. His legs were shaking miserably and his cock pulsing so hard that it hurt. And Alexander didn't show any mercy on him since he fucked him through his whole orgasm, making him quiver until he was sure that he was completely dry.

Hephaistion was almost sobbing when Alexander's thrusts became slower, bit by bit, until his lover stopped moving completely. Only then did the brunette realize that his husband didn't come. He opened his mouth, wanting to ask what was wrong, but Alexander apparently sensed his distress because the hand in his neck started to caress him right away.

„My poor boy“, the blond said in a comforting voice, keeping him pressed against the desk so that he wouldn't collapse to the floor which he would, given how hard his legs were shaking. For a moment, Hephaistion allowed himself to rest as he was trying to even his breath although it was almost impossible for him, but the cool mahogany was helping him to soothe the fire that was burning right beneath his skin. He even started to drift away, his thoughts already swimming in his head while his eyes wanted to fall shut as he was right on the edge to pass out, but Alexander's next words quickly ripped him out of that haze again.

„Just look at you... so satisfied and fucked open...“, the blond muttered as he slowly started to pull his hard cock out of his lover which made the latter moan softly in agony since he still wanted to feel him inside of him, but Alexander had other plans. 

„Turn around and get on your knees“, he commanded, wrapping his fingers around his own cock which was throbbing painfully now, masturbating it in slow strokes. „I still need to come and what could be better than getting off on your face?“ Alexander licked his lips as he observed how Hephaistion's body grew stiff for a moment but then he let out such a needy whine that it went straight to the blond's cock. 

With hunger in his brown eyes, he watched Hephaistion submitting instantly and slowly turning around although it was visible that he did so as fast as his shaky legs carried him, and sunk down onto his knees, an expression on his face as if he wanted to worship his husband. And hell, he wanted to. He wanted to worship him and lie down to his feet, ready to do whatever his very own and personal God would tell him to do.

„You are so good“, Alexander praised him when the brunette braced his hands against the other's thighs so he wouldn't fall over, before he drove the fingers of his left hand through the silky strands of his hair. „Now open your mouth“, he added in a demand and moaned when Hephaistion's lips parted shortly after, letting the rosy tip of his tongue peek out and lap at the tip of his cock. 

Alexander really wanted to make this last longer but when he felt the soft touch of his lover's tongue and saw the thoroughly sinful expression in his eyes he came without being able to stop his body from doing so. He let out a guttural moan and bent a bit over to grip the edge of the desk with one of his hands when his orgasm made his knees buckle, spilling his load with his lover's name on his lips. 

Hephaistion closed his eyes and took what was given to him, enjoying the feeling of Alexander's hot semen painting his cheeks, some of it shooting into his mouth which he greedily swallowed, causing the next shot to cover his closed lips. Alexander barely managed to keep himself up when Hephaistion lifted himself up a bit and started to lap at his cock, licking it clean from the come. Just the sight of it alone made the blond's cock twitch violently. The feeling of jerking dry finally made his legs give in and he braced himself fully on top of the desk now, looking down to observe how Hephaistion's finger wiped over his own cheek, only to vanish inside of his mouth a second later.

„You taste delicious“, the brunette groaned and closed his eyes, enjoying his lover's taste before sucking once on him again, making sure that he was completely dry.

Alexander moaned helplessly at that before he slumped down in his office chair, pulling a completely tired but satisfied Hephaistion on top of his lap. Wrapping his arms around him, he kissed him feverishly and tasted himself which only made him groan once more.

„If that's how visiting you at work turns out to end every time“, Hephaistion muttered against his lips when they parted, a huge grin on his face, „then I am definitely doing that more often.“

„I am begging you to“, Alexander replied and kissed his lover once more before looking into his eyes, only to roll his own when he saw the dirty grin. „You, begging me?“, the brunette asked innocently, which didn't fit to his facial expression, at all. „That would be so nice... I would love to try that out back at home. What do you think?“

The blond let out a breathless laugh and slapped the part of Hephaistion's ass which he could reach from this position. „Anything you want, my king.“


End file.
